Naruto Game of the Year Edition: Iwazaki Kazuo
by saintsdog4832
Summary: (Haha not so good with summaries so yeah) After the death of his single mom happened right in front of him he ran through the mountainous terrain of The land of Lightning ending up in a cave and finding a weird necklace / OCx?


Okay so this is my first crack at making a fanfic on this site so yeah... So this story is based off of ChibiReaper's and Hollow King Naruto's stories of the game like scenario Naruto is put in, except that instead of Naruto I'm going to be using my own character that I made last year or so. (My character is 4 years older than canon naruto)

**[HAHA]**: What the window says (when in - -these things)

"Yo." : Regular talking

_{HI} :_Thinking

**/Words/**: What the book says

**"SHOUTING"**

The Survival Game (Limited Edition!): IWAZAKI KAZUO

Prologue...

A young golden-eyed boy walked the dirt paths of the Land of Lightning. The young boy was no older than six or seven years old but his eyes held hurt that he yet to know how to mask under fake smiles and fake emotions.

After the young boy was sure he had walked far enough into a mountain range he stopped walking and sat down on a slanted rock before sliding down, and giving a weak snob to himself even though he knew that crying and bitching about what had happened to his family wouldn't change anything.

'Why... Why...' Was all he could think as he gently rocked back and forth on the floor of the cave.

- AN HOUR LATER-

The young boy steeled himself and decided to explore the cave... Right after he got a rock light enough but sharp enough to be considered a weapon.

The golden-eyed boy walked into the cave tripping over something that sounded hollow he stopped and looked at he tripped over a skeleton. Forcing himself to not throw up what little he had in his stomach he steeled himself and crouched down to scavenge the dead man's supplies; or what was left of them.

What he found around the skeleton's neck surprised him thinking that some one would've already scavenged the man's corpse. 'Why did no one notice the metal on a chain that seemed to radiate power?' He asked himself mentally before grabbing the metal and feeling a sense of heat and power that was not supposed to be felt when touching a metal.

When he grabbed the metal in his small fists the unknown metal fused into both of his hands giving him a gauntlet on both hands and making him black out from the pain of having the unknown metal fuse into him.

-SKIP A FEW HOURS-

The young boy woke up from his rather... surprising nap and continued scavenging from the skeleton not noticing. The small window to his right before he went to grab the three swords at the skeleton's hip.

He went to touch the window before another popped up.

**[WELCOME PLAYER TO 'Naruto Game of the Year Edition: IWAZAKI KAZUO]**

**[FIRST OFF DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE IF SO PRESS YES IF NOT THEN PRESS NO]**

**[YES / NO]**

The young boy startled by the two screens panicked and pressed 'Yes' on accident. Another screen popped up.

**[ARE YOU SURE?]**

He once again pressed yes albeit a little more calmly.

**[OK! PICK UP THE BOOK IN FRONT OF YOU]**

He looked at the floor and saw the little blue and red book and picked it up.

**[GO TO THE FIRST PAGE THERE WILL BE INSTRUCTIONS FROM THERE ONWARDS]**

Mentally the young boy nodded and opened the book to the first page, and just as the window said there where instructions on what to do.

**/WELCOME TO THE SURVIVAL GAME IWAZAKI KAZUO EDITION! HOPE YOU'RE READY! TURN THE PAGE TO GET THE NEXT SET OF INSTRUCTIONS (not that these where instructions)/ **

The young boy managed to slightly laugh at the last part and turned the page.

**/THIS IS YOUR STATS PAGE, HERE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO UPGRADE OR DOWNGRADE YOUR STATS, SOME POINTS WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU TO START OFF WITH, CHOOSE WISELY AND ONCE YOU'RE DONE PUTTING POINTS INTO THE DESIRED PLACES TURN THE PAGE/**

**/STATS FOR: IWAZAKI KAZUO (out of 350 points):**

**Intelligence: 80**

**Chakra: 80**

**Chakra Control: 10**

**Stamina: 90**

**Bukijutsu (melee): 10**

**Bukijutsu (ranged): 15**

**Kenjutsu: 5**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Taijutsu: 40**

**Genjutsu: 5**

**Fūinjutsu: 0**

**Medical Ninjutsu: 0**

**Points Remaining: 40/**

The young boy's eyes flicked over to the other page finding his statistics and 40 points to go along with them. The boy pressed the question mark at the top of the page before getting a description of each of the stats.

**/BUKIJUTSU: WEAPON TECHNIQUES (BOTH MELEE AND RANGED) HOW GOOD YOU ARE WITH WEAPONS AT A DISTANCE ASWELL AS IN CLOSE COMBAT**

**INTELLIGENCE: HOW FAST YOU LEARN, GAIN XP, AND HOW WELL YOU UNDERSTAND THINGS**

**CHAKRA: HOW MUCH CHAKRA YOU HAVE TO USE TECHNIQUES**

**CHAKRA CONTROL: HOW WELL YOU CAN CONTROL YOUR CHAKRA TO DO TECHNIQUES**

**STAMINA: HOW LONG YOU CAN RUN BEFORE GETTING TIRED ASWELL AS HOW LONG YOU CAN FIGHT BEFORE GETTING TIRED**

**KENJUTSU: SWORD TECHNIQUES DICTATES HOW WELL YOU DO WITH A BLADE OR MULTIPLE BLADES **

**NINJUTSU: HOW WELL YOU CAN DO NINJUTSU (does not matter if you do not have the proper CHAKRA CONTROL since without CHAKRA CONTROL you won't be able to use jutsu)**

**TAIJUTSU: DICTATES HOW GOOD YOU ARE AT HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT.**

**GENJUTSU: DICTATES HOW GOOD YOU ARE AT ILLUSIONARY TECHNIQUES**

**FŪINJUTSU: HOW WELL YOU CAN MAKE OR DISARM SEALS**

**MEDICAL NINJUTSU: HOW WELL YOU CAN HEAL A WOUND WITH YOUR OWN CHAKRA (useless without proper CHAKRA CONTROL)/**

'Well since apparently everything needs CHAKRA CONTROL that's what I'll put 20 points into than 10 into KENJUTSU and than 5 into MEDICAL NINJUTSU and the last 5 into FŪINJUTSU.' He thought happy with his choices and putting the points in.

**/STATS FOR: IWAZAKI KAZUO (out of 350 points):**

**Intelligence: 80**

**Chakra: 80**

**Chakra Control: 30**

**Stamina: 90**

**Bukijutsu (melee): 10**

**Bukijutsu (ranged): 15**

**Kenjutsu: 15**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Taijutsu: 40**

**Genjutsu: 5**

**Fūinjutsu: 5**

**Medical Ninjutsu: 5**

**Points Remaining: 0/**

**[ARE YOU SURE?]**

The screen asked him as he pressed 'YES' and turned the page.

**/HERE ARE YOUR GENERAL ABILITIES (out of 10) YOU ALSO HAVE 7 POINTS TO ALLOCATE TO YOUR ABILITIES ALSO AFTER YOU FINISH ALLOCATING YOUR POINTS TURN THE PAGE:**

**STRENGTH: 3**

**VITALITY: 10**

**AGILITY: 4**

**SPEED: 6**

**PERCEPTION: 5**

**LUCK: 9**

**ENDURANCE: 8**

**POINTS LEFT: 7/**

The young boy once again pressed the question mark at the top for a description.

**/ STRENGTH: HOW MUCH FORCE YOUR HITS DELIVER AND HOW MUCH SHIT YOU CAN CARRY**

**VITALITY: HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAN WITHSTAND**

**AGILITY: HOW WELL YOU CAN MOVE AROUND**

**SPEED: HOW FAST YOU MOVE**

**PERCEPTION: AWARENESS TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS ASWELL AS REFLEXES AND OTHER STUFF**

**LUCK: HOW MUCH LUCK YOU HAVE WILL AFFECT WHAT AND HOW MUCH LOOT YOU GET FROM SCAVENGING**

**ENDURANCE: HOW LONG YOU CAN DRAW A FIGHT OUT OR RUN WITHOUT GETTING TIRED/ **

'Well let's max out LUCK with the first point than max out PERCEPTION with five points and than put the last point into STRENGTH'

**/STRENGTH: 4**

**VITALITY: 10**

**AGILITY: 4**

**SPEED: 6**

**PERCEPTION: 10**

**LUCK: 10**

**ENDURANCE: 8**

**POINTS LEFT: 0/**

Once again after he confirmed this, the same box asked him if he was sure and he once again pressed 'YES' and turned the page.

**/THIS PAGE HOLDS YOUR CURRENT INFORMATION AND WILL GRADUALLY UPDATE AS YOU LEARN AND GAIN MORE STUFF/ **

The young boy nodded and looked at his information

**/Name: IWAZAKI KAZUO **

**Level: 1**

**Experience: 0/200**

**Age: 6**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 123 cm**

**Weight: 30 kg**

**Hair Color: Jet Black**

**Eye Color: Piercing Gold**

**Skin Tone: Tan**

**Complexion: Very thin/**

He turned the page after reading his information finding that it was the end of the manual of sorts it just described how he would be able to get better at his stats and do other type of stuff before sending him off.

**[1000 EXP GAINED FOR COMPLETING THE TUTORIAL!**

**[LEVEL UP! WELCOME TO LEVEL 4]**

The young boy sat there and opened the book back up and finding more points for him to spend.

**/STATS FOR: IWAZAKI KAZUO (out of 350 points):**

**Intelligence: 80**

**Chakra: 80**

**Chakra Control: 30**

**Stamina: 90**

**Bukijutsu (melee): 10**

**Bukijutsu (ranged): 15**

**Kenjutsu: 15**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Taijutsu: 40**

**Genjutsu: 5**

**Fūinjutsu: 5**

**Medical Ninjutsu: 5**

**Points Remaining: 45/**

He sat there dumbstruck but eventually finding his mind and choosing where to put his points.

'I'll put 15 into KENJUTSU and even it out before putting 5 points into NINJUTSU, GENJUTSU, FŪINJUTSU, and MEDICAL NINJUTSU putting them all at 10 and choose to put the extra ten points into CHAKRA CONTROL'

**/STATS FOR: IWAZAKI KAZUO (out of 350 points):**

**Intelligence: 80**

**Chakra: 80**

**Chakra Control: 40**

**Stamina: 90**

**Bukijutsu (melee): 10**

**Bukijutsu (ranged): 15**

**Kenjutsu: 30**

**Ninjutsu: 10**

**Taijutsu: 40**

**Genjutsu: 10**

**Fūinjutsu: 10**

**Medical Ninjutsu: 10**

**Points Remaining: 0/**

Finishing that he confirmed his choices and closed the book looting the rest of the skeleton and putting everything he didn't need right now into storage but equipping the three blades he continued into the cave un-sheathing one of the blade sand dropping the rock he had picked up at the start of his 'adventure'.

After a few hours of looting the dead bodies in there (Which mind you there where a lot of) he had an abundant supply of jutsu scrolls, rations, armor, weapons, and clothing he decided to make a camp right there and explore the cave more when he woke up.

-NEXT MORNING-

The boy woke up almost at the crack of dawn and packed his stuff upwind got ready to travel deeper into the cave. Once he packed everything up he drew one of the blades again and set off into the cave.

He found some more clothes and a couple of weapons before hitting something and hearing that something open he looked up to find three chests.

'Eh... Who the hell would put chests in here?!' He screeched mentally before looking in the one that opened itself finding: money, armor, and weapons.

He opened the other two finding: more money, some clothes, two swords with yin-yang symbol on the sheathe, and some armor

After that he continued into the cave before hitting a wall... Literally... He took this as the end of the cave before hitting a scroll that was up to his chin him though it was thicker than him he looked at the scroll before reading the kanji that was on the scroll.

"Forbidden Scroll of Techniques..." He said in a raspy voice before unfurling it and getting a window

**[WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEARN THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL OF TECHNIQUES?]**

**[YES/NO]**

The boy thought about it before saying "If it's a forbidden scroll wouldn't that mean… That there are some awesome techniques in here?!" He yelled and smashed the 'Yes' on the window. Right afterwards the scroll dissipated into a million tiny particles that his body absorbed

**-EXP GAINED 9250-**

**-LEVEL UP! WELCOME TO LEVEL 12! - **

His eyes widened when he saw what he leveled up to. 'HOLY SHIT I JUST SKIPPED EIGHT LEVELS!' He yelled mentally and opened his book up to his stats.

**/STATS FOR: IWAZAKI KAZUO (out of 350 points):**

**Intelligence: 80**

**Chakra: 80**

**Chakra Control: 40**

**Stamina: 90**

**Bukijutsu (melee): 10**

**Bukijutsu (ranged): 15**

**Kenjutsu: 30**

**Ninjutsu: 10**

**Taijutsu: 40**

**Genjutsu: 10**

**Fūinjutsu: 10**

**Medical Ninjutsu: 10**

**Points Remaining: 180/**

'Holy shit with that many points I can even almost everything out! OK... calm down...' He thought for a moment before deciding where he would put his points. 'OK I'll put 40 points into INTELLIGENCE 40 into CHAKRA CONTROL I'll put 10 points into BUKIJUTSU (melee and ranged), KENJUTSU, NINJUTSU, TAIJUTSU, GENJUTSU, FŪINJUTSU, and MEDICAL NINJUTSU

**/STATS FOR: IWAZAKI KAZUO (out of 350 points):**

**Intelligence: 120**

**Chakra: 80**

**Chakra Control: 80**

**Stamina: 100**

**Bukijutsu (melee): 20**

**Bukijutsu (ranged): 25**

**Kenjutsu: 40**

**Ninjutsu: 20**

**Taijutsu: 50**

**Genjutsu: 20**

**Fūinjutsu: 20**

**Medical Ninjutsu: 20**

**Points Remaining: 10/**

"Lets save those 10 points for the next time." He muttered before flipping to the next page and reading what it said a loud,

**/THIS IS THE PERKS PAGE YOU EARN A PERK EVERY FOUR LEVELS SO YOU HAVE EIGHT PERKS TO CHOOSE FROM SINCE YOU ARE A LEVEL 10 CHOOSE WISELY!/**

**/ ALL AROUND SPECIALIST**

**10 points added to all stats**

**INTENSE TRAINING**

**Allows you to put a point**

**your general abilities (10 Levels) **

**SCAVENGER**

**You find more money while scavenging**

**WEAPONS NUT**

**You learn weapon techniques faster**

**10-point increase into both types of Bukijutsu**

**CREATE AN EVERYTHING**

**Allows you to have the same YIN-YANG mastery the SAGE OF SIX PATHS had (allows you to use "Creation of all things")**

**UCHIHA HATER**

**When an Uchiha is in your presence they lose 50% of their CHAKRA and HEALTH**

**HANDYMAN**

**Able to repair most things in weapons and armor (5 LEVELS)**

**GENJUTSU KILLER**

**Genjutsu don't affect you at all**

**(100% increase of chance of deactivating a Genjutsu technique)**

**[Perk Points: 2]**

He didn't have to think for long taking ALL AROUND SPECIALIST and CREATE AN EVERYTHING before looking at his stats again

**/STATS FOR: IWAZAKI KAZUO (out of 350 points):**

**Intelligence: 130**

**Chakra: 90**

**Chakra Control: 90**

**Stamina: 110**

**Bukijutsu (melee): 30**

**Bukijutsu (ranged): 35**

**Kenjutsu: 50**

**Ninjutsu: 30**

**Taijutsu: 60**

**Genjutsu: 30**

**Fūinjutsu: 30**

**Medical Ninjutsu: 30**

**EXTRA STATS**

**Yin release: 350**

**Yang release: 350**

**Yin-Yang release: 350**

**(Those three came with the perk CREATE AN EVERYTHING)**

**Points Remaining: 10/**

He smiled at his stats content with them and flipped the page to his personal information page

**/Name: IWAZAKI KAZUO **

**Level: 12**

**Experience: 200/6000**

**Age: 6**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 123 cm**

**Weight: 32 kg**

**Hair Color: Jet Black**

**Eye Color: Piercing Gold**

**Skin Tone: Tan**

**Complexion: Thin/**

He nodded at his stats happy and put all of the scrolls he hadn't used to store something in them back into his storage before setting off back into the mountainous terrain of The Land of Lightning.

-CHAPTER END-

A/N: Hope you liked the prologue of the story and the next chapter will be staged 10 years later when Kazuo is 16 and Naruto is 12 and just so you guys know he has too train his skills to become proficient in them and its kinda like skyrim in the aspect that the more he does something the more it progresses so expect to see some sky rim shit thrown in here.


End file.
